<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Training by FanFicsFun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087699">Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun'>FanFicsFun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Love, Making Love, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Training, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You like Bucky, but you're convinced he'll never see you as anything other than a nerdy teammate. Then he says he's told to train you, and, well, training turns into doing something else that makes you hot and sweaty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You look up over your book from where you’re sitting on the porch bench, pretending to be engrossed in the story when the truth is you can’t tear your gaze from Bucky. You have a great view since you’re facing the yard in which he’s doing a fight routine and workout, keeping his combat skills sharp. Oh, and he’s shirtless as well, naturally. Thanks to your glasses, you can see every part of him perfectly despite the distance. The way he moves, agile and swift, his body glistening in the evening sun outlining his impressive muscles makes you squirm in your seat. You picture what it would feel like to have him touch you, kiss you, make love to you. The thought of his metal hand working you into a frenzy drives you wild. Man how you wish he saw you as something more than a teammate. You can feel yourself growing wetter at the sight, your teeth digging into your bottom lip as a whimper left your mouth.</p><p>His gaze shoots up and looks directly at you, and you immediately raise the book and cover your face from his view. Wow, real subtle, y/n. Surely he didn’t hear that moan. Right? No, not right, he has super senses. The way you were ogling him, you’d be surprised if he hadn’t felt you staring at him for the past ten minutes. You shouldn’t be nervous anyway. It isn’t like he speaks to you outside of missions.</p><p>“Hey, y/n.”</p><p>Your mind goes completely blank at the sound of his deep, rich voice that sends tingles up your spine, and the way he says your name makes you bite back another moan. Wait, he said your name.<br/>
Lowering the book, you peek over the top at him, eyes wide in uncertainty. He’s leaning on the banister, hands clasped and muscles bulging as he watches you with a lopsided grin.</p><p>“Good book?” he asks, his expression giving away the fact that he knows you haven’t been paying attention to the story.</p><p>“Um, yes, actually, it’s great, very intriguing,” you stutter, cursing yourself for being so damn awkward.</p><p>“You ready for tomorrow morning?”</p><p>You frown in confusion and tilt your head. “What’s tomorrow morning?”</p><p>“No one’s told you yet? You’re training with me.”</p><p>“I’m…” You lick your lips, your blush intensifying as you automatically readjust your glasses. “I’m training with you?”</p><p>Not that the thought doesn’t appeal to you, because the visual of both of you, sweaty and sparing turns you on to no end. You’re just scared that you’d do or say something incredibly stupid and make a fool of yourself that you can’t show your face in the compound ever again.</p><p>“Yep,” he says, smoothly pulling himself up and over the banister and landing on his feet. “That ok with you?”</p><p>“Um…yeah, I guess, sure, I mean, I’d love to.” You really aren’t speaking English well right now. While he stands before you all shirtless and sexy, you can barely think let alone speak in coherent sentences.</p><p>“Great, meet me in the training room at 7am, and make sure you’ve done a warm up and stretches.” He turns and walks towards the door though pauses, glancing over his shoulder. “Oh, and y/n, I’m pretty sure in order to read more of the story, you need to turn the page. I’ve noticed you haven’t done that in a while.”</p><p>As your cheeks heat up, no doubt turning the darkest shade of red in the known universe, he smiles knowingly then enters the building, leaving you alone with your embarrassment.<br/>
~~~~~~<br/>
The next morning, you’re on the treadmill in the training room. You’d exchanged your glasses for contacts, and your mind’s working a million miles an hour. You couldn’t sleep much all night because the thought of Bucky’s hands on you – training or not – was enough to make you anxious despite wanting it more than anything. Regardless of having boyfriends in the past, they were all tech-savvy computer geeks like yourself. At least they understood everything you talked about whereas everyone else stared at you blankly half the time. Well, most of the time. You get pretty passionate when it comes to work and often lose people in conversation. At the end of the day, people like Bucky don’t see you as anything other than the socially awkward nerd who communicates better with technology than she does with people. These fantasies of yours regarding the soldier had to stop because it would never happen.</p><p>“Not gonna tire yourself out before our training starts, are you?”</p><p>You snap out of your head and realise Bucky’s standing in front of you, arms folded, and you’re panting wildly from what was supposed to be only a warm up, not a full on cardio exercise. You quickly lower the speed, letting yourself slow down at a safe pace until you step off.</p><p>“I got lost in my thoughts,” you murmur, wiping the perspiration from your face with your hand towel.</p><p>“I’ve noticed you do that a lot.”</p><p>You glance up, not seeing the judgement you half expected to see, rather noticing his expression being one of curiosity.</p><p>“What kind of thoughts had you so occupied you forgot where you were?”</p><p>“Just, you know, stuff.” You try to ignore the blush that heats your cheeks, hoping he assumes it’s because of the warm up. Quickly turning to your bag at the side, you put the towel on it and grab your water bottle to have a generous sip.</p><p>“So I’m thinking of starting with some basic moves, test your skills, see what you know.”</p><p>You put the bottle down and turn to him, nodding in understanding. “Yeah, sure. I mean, I don’t know much combat since I’m just a techy. Which makes me curious as to why I’m needing to be trained? I’m behind a computer, not in the field.”</p><p>“True, but everyone who works for the Avengers or SHIELD are advised to know a level of combat and weaponry just in case.”</p><p>“Right, of course, makes sense. But just so you know, I can’t even slow dance without tripping my partner up and causing a domino effect, and I’m not being hypothetical. It’s actually happened, and that was the first and last time I ever went dancing.”</p><p>He chuckled, his magnetic blue eyes sparkling with humour. “That would have been an amusing sight.”</p><p>“Depends on the perspective, I guess,” you murmur, looking down at your hands as you picked at your fingernails in nervous habit. “I doubt Chad found it amusing. In fact, he was mortified at the scene and broke up with me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>At his growl, your gaze snaps up to him. You notice immediately that all humour has vanished from his expression and was replaced with anger. “It’s ok, really. I did embarrass him.”</p><p>He shakes his head and walks to the computer in the corner. A few clicks later, slow music plays through the speakers. He turns and walks towards you, holding your gaze. “If he was embarrassed, then that’s on him, not you. Perhaps you just the right partner to teach you?” He pauses in front of you and holds out his flesh hand.</p><p>“I…um, I thought we were going to train?”</p><p>“Maybe learning some coordination through dancing might help for when we get to training?”</p><p>Your heart’s beating wildly and you lick your lips in nervous habit as you place your hand in his larger one. You step into his embrace and his metal hand lands on your hip gently while your free one hovers over his bicep, unsure as to whether or not you can touch it.</p><p>He sighs and shakes his head. “You’re afraid of it,” he mutters, abruptly releasing you and stepping back.</p><p>“What? No,” you stammer, terrified that you’ve given him the wrong impression. Stupid anxiety.</p><p>“I get it, y/n, this arm and my history scares a lot of people so why would you be any different?” He turns to leave though stops when you speak.</p><p>“I’m not scared of you!” You hurry to his side so you could see his face, hating the mask of indifference he’s wearing to hide his pain. Pain that you caused. “I promise, Bucky, I’m not scared of you. I never have been.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you want to touch my arm?”</p><p>“I…honestly, I’m just nervous. I swear, it has nothing to do with who you were. May I?” you ask, gesturing to his arm.</p><p>His expression softens and he extends his metal hand to you, watching you intently. You try to ignore the blush that’s a constant thing when this man is so close, and you step forward, slowly taking the metal hand in your own. It’s colder than you thought it would be.</p><p>“Can I ask…can you…um…feel with this?” you stutter, glancing up at him from under your lashes.</p><p>“Yes, though it isn’t the same as the rest of me. It’s more like a dull sensation than actual feeling.”</p><p>“So all those times you deflect bullets and blades using your arm, does that cause any kind of pain?”</p><p>“Not really. At least nothing I’m not used to.”</p><p>Those words break your heart. He’s been through so much. All you want is to hold him, to take away his suffering. You absent-mindedly move your hand up over his arm and bicep, not realising how close you’ve stepped to him until he speaks, his voice coming from right above you.</p><p>“Now that touching my arm seems to be ok for you, care for that dance?”</p><p>You look up, meeting his gaze. His lips quirk up, drawing your attention to them before your quickly avert your gaze. “Um, yeah, sure.”</p><p>You allow him to gently pull you into an embrace again, and this time you place your hand on his bicep without hesitation. Being so close to him, his heat enveloping you, makes your heart beat wildly.<br/>
He goes through some slow, basic steps with you. When you think you’re finally getting it, he tells you to step forward with your left, but instead you use your right and stand on his foot, losing balance. You let out a yelp as you start to fall and quickly grip his shirt, shutting your eyes and preparing for the impact of the wooden floor which never comes. You open one eye, seeing him staring down at you in amusement. His arms are secured around your waist, your chest flush against his. To make it more embarrassing, in order to brace himself, his leg is between both of yours, his thigh against your rapidly heating core.</p><p>“You really thought I’d let you fall?”</p><p>“I…um…maybe. I’m not used to being caught. My previous boyfriends couldn’t do one push up let alone prevent both of us from crashing to the floor.”</p><p>“Good thing I’m not like your previous boyfriends then, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, good thing,” you murmur, captivated by his intense gaze.</p><p>Your grip on his shirt tightens and you start to move, but where his leg is, you graze your clit against his thigh and a moan of pleasure slips past your lips. Your eyes widen in horror at what just happened, more so when his gaze goes to your parted lips, his hold on you tightening.</p><p>“Do it again,” he orders roughly, his breath coming out shallow, eyes darkening with desire.</p><p>You bite your lip, though find yourself doing exactly what he asked. The stimulation sends a wave of pleasure through you and you force down another moan, your eyes fluttering closed. Oh my gosh, what are you doing?</p><p>“Have you ever ridden a thigh, doll?”</p><p>“Wh…what?” you stammer, meeting his gaze.</p><p>“Have you ever ridden a man’s thigh?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Have you ever done anything sexually exciting?”</p><p>“N…no.”</p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p>“Ye…yes,” you repeat shakily, not believing you’re having this conversation with Bucky of all people. He’s so reserved, yet right now, he’s staring at you like you’re his next meal. And to be honest, you’re happy to be devoured by him. But you can’t be. Not like this. As he lowers his head to kiss you, you turn your head and blurt out, “No, I mean, I can’t.”</p><p>He stills, letting you go when you try to move away from him. “I’m sorry, y/n, I didn’t mean to…fuck. I’m sorry. I should have controlled myself better.”</p><p>You take several steps back and run your hands over your plaited hair, heart racing and breathing shallow. “I can’t, I’m…I’m not a cheap one-night-stand or casual fling. I don’t have sex outside of commitment no matter how badly I want to right now or how insanely sexy I find you, I just can’t.” You chance a peek up, seeing him smile.</p><p>“You think I’m sexy?” he asks with a lopsided grin.</p><p>“Not the point,” you murmur, cursing your lack of filter right now. “I’m sorry,” you whisper, hurriedly making for the exit on trembling legs that are threatening to give way at any moment.</p><p>“Wait, y/n,” he says, reaching out and wrapping his flesh arm around your waist, though keeps his hold loose enough so you won’t be threatened. “I’m sorry. I was reading desire from you and thought you wanted to. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. But just to be clear, I’m not interested in casual either. I like you, doll,” he says quietly in your ear, his breath teasing your sensitive spot on your neck.</p><p>You release a moan and relax into his chest, doing everything to hold onto your sanity that’s rapidly vanishing. “You…you want…me?”</p><p>“Yes, y/n. You’re beautiful, funny, sweet, smart, and you have the most adorable blush I’ve ever seen. I wanted to say something sooner, but I was too afraid you wouldn’t be interested in someone like me. A soldier. I figured you preferred guys in your field of science and technology.”</p><p>“They’re great to talk with, but I haven’t found anyone who really…um…physically…”</p><p>He leans close, murmuring in your ear, “Turns you on?”</p><p>Your breath hitches and you nod. You can feel his arousal against your lower back and you bite your lip to stop another moan from escaping.</p><p>“What do you want, doll? I can let you go and we never have to speak of this again, or…”</p><p>You turn your head, glancing up at him over your shoulder, eyes wide at his heated expression. “Or what?” you whisper, almost afraid of the answer because this was actually happening instead of being one of your many fantasies that’s safely tucked away in your head.</p><p>“Or I can give you so many orgasms that you forget your own name.”</p><p>You stare wide-eyed at the bold statement, your core clenching in response. Without realising it, you turned in his embrace, your arms circling his neck.</p><p>He looks down at your lips then up to meet your gaze again, his voice rough with desire. “Tell me what you want. Say the words.”</p><p>“I want…you.”</p><p>The word barely passes your mouth before his lips crash down yours, his tongue sliding past and delving in, tasting you. It was hot and passionate, more than you’re used to, and he’s so good. His hands trace as much of you as he can, grazing your breasts and making you shudder in anticipation of what’s to come. He breaks the kiss all too soon, his eyes blazing with lust as you both breathe heavily.</p><p>“My room?” he asks roughly.</p><p>Words escape you so you nod.</p><p>He takes your hand and leads you out, down the hall and to the elevator. A couple scientists are in there so you both try to act normal, though they give you strange looks which you both ignore. One look at each other and we know we must look the sight with kiss-swollen lips. When the doors open, he hurriedly leads you to his room where he shuts and locks the door, wasting no time in claiming your mouth again. He uses a leg to spread yours, placing his thigh against your core again, his hold on your hips secure.</p><p>He breaks the kiss long enough to say, “Ride my thigh, doll,” before possessing your mouth once more.</p><p>You wrap your arms around his neck and move against his thigh, moaning at the pleasure. He guides you back and forth, picking up the pace as the pleasure builds in your stomach. You pull away from his mouth and throw your head back, closing your eyes and moaning.</p><p>“That’s it, baby, let yourself go,” he says, kissing down your neck and sucking on the sweet spot, making you gasp. “Fuck, you’re so sexy.”</p><p>You’ve never done something like this, and his encouraging words and kisses are sending you insane with desire. You can’t hold back. You don’t want to hold back. It doesn’t take you long before you’re shuddering in his arms.</p><p>When you come down from your high, you realise his arms are secured around you, keeping you on your feet. You glance up and meet his dark gaze, seeing him lick his lips and smile.</p><p>“I don’t think a woman’s come so hard from that with me before. You pretty responsive, doll. Ready for more?”</p><p>“Yes,” you whisper, voice trembling like the rest of you.</p><p>You undress each other then let him lay you on the bed, hovering over you. His mouth descends, possessing yours then moves down you jaw and neck, continuing his path down to your breast to take a nipple between his lips, sucking and twirling his tongue around the hardened bud.</p><p>You gasp and moan, arching your back up, your hands delving into his thick hair as his flesh hand slides down your stomach. As he reaches your core that’s begging for attention, you shock yourself by saying, “no.”</p><p>He stops immediately and moves up, meeting your gaze, his holding concern. “What’s wrong, doll?”</p><p>“Not that hand,” you rasp, breathing heavily.</p><p>His eyebrows shoot up surprise. “You want this one to pleasure you?” he asks, holding up his metal hand.</p><p>“Yes, please Bucky.” You no longer care how desperate you sound. All you want – all you need¬ – is him.</p><p>His lustful expression darkens even more and a smile curves those beautiful lips. “As the lady wishes.”</p><p>He holds your gaze as he moves his metal hand down your stomach until it cups your heated core then slides a finger between the slick folds, eliciting a shudder and moan at the sensitivity from your orgasm. He kisses down your stomach, on both thighs then looks up at you and smiles as he pushes a finger inside you. You gasp and roll your head back, arching into his hand at the sensation of the cold metal in your heat.</p><p>“Fuck, baby, you’re so wet for me.”</p><p>“Bu…ucky, please,” you whimper, gripping the sheets either side of you as the pleasure builds once more in the pit of your stomach.</p><p>“Tell me what you want, doll,” he says, leaning close and breathing on your sensitive clit.</p><p>You gasp and buck your hips, and as a result, you feel his other arm cross over your hips to hold you down. “I…I don’t…know…”</p><p>“Do you want my mouth on you?” he asks, pushing a second finger inside you.</p><p>“Yes, god yes, Bucky, please.”</p><p>He chuckles, planting a kiss above your core. “I must say, I love hearing you beg for me. Guess I better not keep you waiting, then.”</p><p>As his fingers pump and curl inside you, hitting your g-spot, his tongue works your clit. And damn, he’s amazing. His hands and mouth send you spiralling into another powerful orgasm. Body trembling, you open your eyes to him hovering over you, his lopsided grin and dark, lust-filled expression having your core clench again.</p><p>“For someone so quiet, you’re quite the screamer, doll. Ready?” he asks, moving his hips so you can feel his member nudge against your entrance.</p><p>“Don’t I…I mean, can’t I…touch and…suck you,” you whisper in uncertainty. You’ve never been outspoken in bed, so asking for what you want and need feels strange and a blush creeps across your cheeks at the words.</p><p>He smiles and plants a gentle kiss on your lips. “As much as I want to feel your soft hands and this beautiful mouth on my cock, I’m aching to be inside you. There’ll be plenty of time for you to do those things, ok?”</p><p>You relax and nod, wrapping your arms around his neck.</p><p>“Bend your knees and arch up so you can take me easier,” he says, his flesh hand holding your hip.</p><p>He kisses you with demanding passion, his tongue delving into your mouth as he slowly enters you, letting you adjust to his size. He swallows your gasps and moans until you break the kiss and burry your face in the crook of his shoulder as you tense.</p><p>He stills and groans as you clench around him like a vice. “Fuck, baby, are you ok?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” you murmur, your nails digging into his back.</p><p>“Talk to me, doll. What’s wrong?” he asks, kissing your neck.</p><p>“Nothing. You’re just…bigger than I’m used to.”</p><p>“I’m going as slow as I can. Is it too much? Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“No, keep going,” you say, lowering your head back to the pillow and meeting his gaze. “I want you, Bucky. All of you.”</p><p>He smiles and captures your mouth in a slow, sensual kiss as he continues to ease himself inside you. The further he goes, the more you feel your walls stretching to accommodate him. Once he’s fully seated inside, you both release moans of pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck, I don’t think I’ll last long. You’re so tight.”</p><p>“Now I know what women mean when they say a man makes them feel full,” you stammer, holding onto him for dear life.</p><p>He chuckles and plants a kiss on your forehead then lips. “Are you ok for me to move?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He withdraws carefully to the tip and slides back in, and you both close your eyes at the pleasure.</p><p>“You feel amazing,” he murmurs, going at a slow pace for a few strokes to give you time to get used to him. “I’m trying to hold back, baby, but I can’t much longer.”</p><p>“Then don’t,” you whimper, meeting his gaze.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you,” he groans, voice strangled.</p><p>“You won’t, I promise. I need you, Bucky.”</p><p>He shuts his eyes for a moment as he increases the pace then meets your gaze again. The more he pounds into you, the faster the pleasure builds, and you lose yourself in the passion.</p><p>“Yes, fuck, yes Bucky,” you scream, feeling the orgasm grow closer with each stroke.</p><p>Then you’re flying over the edge, your vision goes black as you scream his name. You barely register his own body shuddering, his groans mixing with yours as his release comes and he collapses, trying to keep his full weight off of you. He eventually withdraws out and rolls to the side, and you weakly open your eyes to see him discarding a condom then laying back down to pull you into his arms. You go easily, resting your head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat gradually slowing down to its normal rate.</p><p>“I have a confession to make,” he murmurs hesitantly.</p><p>You hum in response, letting him know you’re listening but too comfortable to move from his arms.</p><p>“No one asked me to train you. I used it as an excuse to get close to you.”</p><p>You giggle and finally shift to look up at him. “You know all you had to do was ask me out and I would have said yes.”</p><p>“Is that right?” he asks, mischief filling his gaze. “Well then, y/n, would you like to go out with me sometime?”</p><p>“That depends, what did you have in mind?”</p><p>He raises an eyebrow, his mouth quirking up in amusement. “How about dinner and a movie?”</p><p>“Does dinner involve desert?”</p><p>“What type of desert are we talking?”</p><p>“I have a few favourites, but I am open to new experiences,” you play along cheekily, a smile on your lips.</p><p>He smirks knowingly. “In that case, perhaps we should skip dinner?”</p><p>You smile and he leans down, capturing your lips in a sound kiss, feeling happier than you could ever recall being.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>